Niet alleen
by meIlovewriting
Summary: Vrienden heb je om je te helpen vrienden heb je om mee te lachen. vrienden heb je om ruzie mee te maken. Je vrienden hebben jou om al die bovenstaande redenen


**Ik kan Engels, maar Nederlands is makkelijker. Ik heb een beetje rondgekeken, maar geen enkele nederlandse fanfic gezien. Nou, daar komt nu dus verandering in.**

 **Ik moet toch wel zeggen dat HP in het Engels veel beter klinkt.**

 **Ook moet ik zeggen dat ik niet JK Rowling ben, maar die is ook niet Nederlands, dus dat is vrij vanzelfsprekend.**

* * *

De strijd. Ik heb het wel door. Hij vecht, maar hij vecht niet tegen de persoon tegen wie hij ons voor houdt dat hij vecht. Hij vecht. Tegen ons. Zijn eens zo rustige ogen hebben een doffe gloed gekregen. Zijn eens zo ruige haar hangt nu slap langs zijn wangen. een gezonde blos? nee, een bleke huid en ingevallen wangen.  
Ik heb het wel door. Hij vecht niet tegen Voldemort. Hij vecht tegen ons. Tegen zijn vrienden. Laatst liep ik langs zijn kamer. Ik hoorde snikken, iemand zachtjes fluisteren. Ron, _mijn_ Ron

"je hoeft het niet alleen te doen. Wij zijn bij je. dat zijn we altijd al geweest, zullen we altijd ook zijn."

Even voelde ik me trots. Een vuur bloeide in mijn borst op. Even, even was ik de trotste moeder op aarde. _mijn zoon, mijn zoon is volwassen._ Maar zijn antwoord boorde het gevoel gelijk weer de grond in.

"Laat me met rust! Ik moet dit alleen doen. ALLEEN!"

Het snikken begon weer. harder dan ooit tevoren. met gebogen hoofd liep ik door. Toen had ik het nog niet door, nu wel. Ik heb het wel door, hij vecht tegen ons.  
Die nacht veranderde er iets. Ik zag ze door het raam. Hij eerst, toen Ron. Hij had een rugzak om. Ik weet het nog zo goed, dat gevoel dat ik toen had. die _kwaadheid._ Ons leven hebben we voor hem gegeven, en toch vertrouwt hij ons niet. Ik kan het me nog zo goed herinneren. Het raam stond open. Ik kon ze horen.

"Harry, wacht!"

"Ik kan jullie niet in gevaar brengen. Ik moet dit alleen doen, Ron."

"Harry, wij zijn jouw vrienden. Ik, hermelien, jij. Samen. wij gaan dit samen doen"

"A-alleen..."

Ik voelde een vlaag van genegenheid. Hij klonk zo vermoeid, zo oud. Toen wist ik het wel al. Hij vocht tegen ons. Ik was het er niet mee eens. Ooit heb ik aan Ron uitgelegd wat er zo belangrijk was aan vrienden.

 _"Vrienden,"_ zo legde ik het hem uit, _"vrienden heb je om je te helpen, vrienden heb je om mee te lachen, vrienden heb je om ruzie mee te maken."_

het kleine baasje zweeg en keek me aan met die grote, bruine ogen van hem. Hij wilde iets vragen, maar zijn mond zat vol. hij kauwde, slikte door en nam nog een hap van zijn boterham met cornedbeef. Hij trok een gezicht. Ik vergat altijd weer dat hij dat niet lekker vond. toen zijn boterham op was richtte hij zijn ogen op het bord.

 _"ma?"_

 _"ja, schat?"_

 _"als je vrienden nodig hebt, hebben je vrienden jou dan ook nodig?"  
_ Het duurde een tijdje voor ik doorhad wat hij bedoelde. Zelfs toen vroeg ik me af of het wel mijn kleine jongen was die daar zat. Zo slim, zo oud al. het drong tot me door dat hij niet meer mijn kleine jongen was. Twaalf. hij had nog een heel leven voor zich, hij had al een heel leven geleefd. Mijn kleine jongen was mijn grote jongen geworden. ik gloeide van trots toen.

 _"ma?"_

 _"sorry?"_

 _"als ik mijn vrienden heb om_ _al die redenen, waarom hebben mijn vrienden mij dan?"_

een simpel antwoord dat ik nooit heb gegeven. Zodra hij de woorden sprak wist ik dat hij gelijk had. en weer was dat trotse gevoel daar. Ik was trots op mijn kleine grote jongen.

"Harry, mij is ooit uitgelegd dat je vrienden hebt om je te helpen, vrienden hebt om mee te lachen, vrienden hebt om ruzie mee te maken." Ron zweeg, mijn adem stokte in mijn keel. Het ging door me heen dat hij mijn woorden gebruikte.

"wat wil je daarmee zeggen?"

"ik was nog niet uitgepraat."

"Sorry."

weer was het een tijdje stil.

"ik wilde zeggen dat vrienden jou hebben om al die eerdere redenen."

Die was diep, en ik moest er over nadenken. Toen ik weer naar buiten keek was de nacht stil.

leeg.

veilig.

De strijd. Ik heb het wel door. Hij vecht. Met ons. Zijn eens zo doffe ogen hebben een vurige gloed gekregen. Zijn eens zo sluike haar staat nu recht op. een gezonde blos? ja, geen bleke huid en ingevallen wangen. niet meer. Nooit meer.

Ik heb het wel door. Hij vecht tegen Voldemort. Hij vecht niet tegen ons. Niet Tegen zijn vrienden. Laatst liep ik langs zijn kamer. Ik hoorde lachen iemand Hard praten. Ron, _mijn_ Ron


End file.
